fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Loch Ness (game)
Loch Ness is an upcoming 2013 action-sandbox video game by Clover Entertainment. It is based off the legend of The Loch Ness Monster . Like the Grand Theft Auto series, the game features open-world; the player can roam free throughout the water and on land, feeding on other animals and humans and destroying everything in his path. The game is to be released on March 10, 2013 for Xbox 360, PS3, Wii U and PC. Plot In 2013, Scotland is growing, making corporate connections with prestigious companies like Loch Ness Tours to improve the its economy. Unfortunately the increased population around the island and recent industrial activity has also attracted one of Earth's most fearsome creatures: The Loch Ness Monster. It hasn't been sited since 1936, but it has now returned. When the Loch Ness Tour CEO's son is eaten by the ferocious beast, the CEO hires renowned hunter Alex McNorman to track and kill it. Meanwhile, cryptozoologist Steve Feltham (he's a real person who studies Nessie) tries to capture Nessie for research. Gameplay In Loch Ness, the player assumes the role of The Loch Ness Monster. Nessie has a menu for upgrades which can be accessed from either the main menu or the pause menu. Nessie is primarily a marine animal, but he is capable of walking on land when he needs to. Upgrade points are earned by causing destruction around Scotland (in missions and in free-roam mode), completing levels, and/or collecting bonus items, the most frequent is old treasure. There are numerous upgrade criteria to choose from. Players can choose to upgrade Nessie's power, speed, swimming capability, health, and bite force. Nessie has an enormous variety of attacks at his arsenal. He is capable of head-butting and tail-whipping objects, destroying them. You have the capability of roaming through several sections of Scotland, including Endinburgh, the capital city of Scotland. You are capable of crushing cars and boats, smashing small buildings, and eating creatures in the environment. Speaking of that, if Nessie has been damaged or is on the brink of death, eat animals and humans to restore health. Cause lots damage, death, and destruction, and cryptozoologists and the Scotland army will be after you. There are 2 ways to solve this problem. Assert your dominance by destroying their forces and eating the soldiers and cryptozoologists. Or you can flee the scene of destruction and lay low until patrols fall back. There are 4 alert levels: 1, meaning that the police will show up to try and stop you. If you dispose of THEM, Alert Level 2 will be activated and the SWAT team will try and kill you. Destroy enough of their forces, and Alert 3 will be activated, which will send federal troops to defeat you. Crush their forces, and the Max Alert level 4 will be turned on, and the army will come to kill you. If you can fight them off without dying, then the alert level will die down and everyone will fall back. When causing destruction in the water, you can earn extra upgrade points by attacking your tasty humans without being caught on camera. This means that some humans that are on boats will have cameras. If you can eat the cameraman before he can take a snapshot of you, then destroy the boat and kill everyone, you earn extra upgrade points. Characters Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Action Games Category:2013 Category:Rated T Games Category:PC Games Category:Sandbox Games Category:Sci-Fi Games Category:Clover Entertainment